The Path Just Right For Us
by akashiseikawa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Park Jimin, Mahasiswa Pre-Medical yang desperate, hanya ingin sebuah ruangan hangat untuk tidur demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan keselamatan Ujian Anatomynya, namun ia mendapatkan yang lebih menghangatkan dari semua kamar. A BTS FANFIC with pairing Min Yoongi X Park Jimin (YoonMin) DLDR! T for Bad Word!


**The Path Just Right For Us [ONE SHOOT]**

 **Rated : M (for vulgar cuss word)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Story by Akashi Seikawa**

 **BTS / Bangtan Sonyeondan adalah milik Bang PDnim dan BigHit Ent.**

 **Fanfic ini hanya meminjam mereka sebagai Character Fiksi, Kesamaan latar dan cerita hanya kebetulan semata**

 **Inspired from : It's Your Heart I Wanna Live ( & Sleep) In by knth ( ao3)**

 **Cast: Min Yoongi (BTS) X Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Yook Sungjae (BTOB) Han Sanghyuk (VIXX) Hwasa dan Wheein (MAMAMOO)**

 **Enjoy Reading! Ppyong!**

Pre-medical, huh… orang gila mana yang dengan kerelaan hati mengambil program itu sebagai major? Pasti mereka sudah tidak waras, tidak akan memilih program itu kecuali sebuah sabit mengancam di leher ketika mendaftar universitas. Semua penyesalan memang datang belakangan, termasuk untuk lelaki 20 tahun yang kini sedang dirundung quiz di tengah semester ketiganya.

Buku berserakan di Kasur dan meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, sementara dirinya sedang menyocokkan rumus dan soal yang ada di depan matanya terduduk diantara buku yang berserakan. Dialah Park Jimin, 20 Tahun, pejuang _double degree_ dengan Major Pre-Medical dan minor di Kesenian Tari. Saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Anatomy dan Organic Chemistry, mata kuliah paling _angker_ untuk para _sophomore_ dengan dosen _killer_ dan segala macam sebutan yang asing, _asing_ , susah diingat.

"Ku bersumpah akan lulus dan membuat semua orang memakai nama korea dan bukan nama sains seperti ini" mimpinya suatu saat nanti. Sudah pasti sesuatu yang mustahil.

Kini dengan waktu yang sudah di habiskan—3 hari dan 12 jam—demi menghapal semua, sampailah ia pada bab terakhir anatomy. Ditutupnya buku kitab dengan segala macam nama tulang dan bagian tubuh di dalamnya. Saatnya menikmati istirahat sebelum _perang_. Ia akan bangun tepat pukul 7 pagi setelah tidur selama 8 jam terhitung dari sekarang, jogging selama 30 menit lalu mandi, pukul 8 berangkat ke gedung F dan berperang melawan soal Prof. Kim dan Prof. Hwang. Sungguh sebuah rencana yang sempurna. Semua akan jalan dengan sempurna, Park Jimin hanya butuh menutup matanya, tidur dan bangun dengan sehat.

BOOOOM!

Tentu saja semua tidak bisa menjadi sempurna ketika kamu mempunyai seorang _roommate_ bernama Kim Taehyung. Tidak.. tidak di kehidupan ini, tidak juga di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar di sebrangnya, kamar dari _the devil himself_. Dari sela pintu kamar itu keluarlah asap asap mencurigakan yang membuat jimin cepat menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Keluar kau cepat" dengan kasar tanpa berperi-ke-pintu-an park jimin tidak sabar menunggu datangnya _the devil_. "keluar dan biarkan aku memberikanmu sensasi saat satan jatuh ke dalam neraka"

Tanpa jawaban pasti akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri—dan sedikit bantingan—masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dilihatnya Kim Taehyung masih berada di depan meja belajarnya,yang lebih mirip lab kecil. Memang Jimin sudah menebak kalau sang _roommate_ tidak akan merespon panggilan alam sekalipun jika sudah mulai mencampur segala macam cairan kimia itu.

"haaaaaah, kalau begini, aku pukul pun dia ga akan bergeming" ujarnya lalu kembali memperhatikan mahasiswa _bio-chem_ itu. Tanpa ia duga, hal yang sama akan—

BOOM!

—terulang kembali. Mari kita beri Park Jimin bela sungkawa atas segala dosanya di kehidupan masa lalu sehingga menyebabkan ia dan Kim Taehyung tinggal dalam satu atap.

Disinilah ia berada sekarang, terduduk di anak tangga paling bawah, di tangga yang menuju ke _rooftop_ asrama gedung B2. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 A.M,dimana ia sudah tak mungkin mendapatkan 8 jam tidur sempurnanya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan tidur sama sekali, melihat sangat kecil kemungkinan akan ada temannya yang rela membukakan pintu jam segini. Perpustakaan tentu bukan pilihan dan semua gedung belajar menagajar dan juga gerbang-gerbang sudah tertutup rapat. Yah Park Jimin hanya punya dua pilihan, kembali dan tidur dengan percobaan gila Kim Taehyung dengan kemungkinan sakit jantung atau menghirup asap beracun, atau tidur di koridor dengan nyamuk dengan kemungkinan hypothermia because hell, ini musim dingin.

"bisakah kau tidak duduk disana? Menghalangi jalan saja"

Suara yang jelas mengangetkan jimin. Dengan reflex ia melemparkan tas hitamnya lalu berdiri menempel dengan tembok di depan tangga. Hell dia bukan penakut, tapi siapa juga yang tidak kaget mendengar suara dari arah rooftop, di jam 2 pagi. Seharusnya para mahasiswa sudah tak bernyawa dikasur. Ia memfokuskan pada sosok yang dengan perlahan menuruni tangga, kulitnya pucat sangat kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, mulai dari hoodie, jeans dan sepatu bahkan jamnya pun berwarna hitam. _Dia sedang menghadiri pemakaman atau apa?_ Dengan _deg-degan_ Jimin perlahan melihat ke arah kaki sosok tersebut. _Semoga napak di lantai, semoga napak di lantai_ doanya berulang ulang.

"tidak seharusnya seorang mahasiswa masih di luar dengan dingin segila ini"

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Okay, dialog yang tidak nyambung namun bagaimana? Tiba tiba sosok tersebut sudah berada didepan jimin dengan _poker face_. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

Jimin melihat kearah kaki sosok di depannya. 'syukurlah, kakinya menyentuh lantai' pikirnya.

"kau pikir aku hantu?" tanya sang sosok tiba tiba. Jimin menutup mulutnya, apakah dia mengumumkan isi pikirannya keras keras.

"sudahlah, kembali kekamar mu, sepertinya salju akan turun. Kau tidak mau mati kedinginan kan diluar?" setelah itu sosok tersebut—yang masih menutupi rambutnya dengan hoodie—melenggang menjauh dari tangga, nampaknya ia menuju kamarnya sendiri.

GREB!

Jimin menahan langkah sosok itu sehingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat jimin yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Setelah berada didekat pemuda itu, jimin baru menyadri bahwa sang pemuda berbau rokok yang tercampur dengan parfirm laki-laki yang sering ia lihat di catalog majalah fashion. Rupanya pemuda itu merokok tadi di _rooftop_.

"maaf lancang sebelumnya, tapi bisakah aku menginap di kamarmu? Malam ini saja. Ah tidak, untuk 5 jam saja?" tanya jimin pada pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan sang pemuda. "aku tidak bisa kembali kekamarku, sedangkan aku ada quiz jam 8 besok, anatomy" jelasnya kembali.

Sang pemuda menaikkan alisnya lalu menatapnya heran. Ia perlahan melepaskan tangan jimin dari lengannya lalu menatapnya tajam "kenapa kau memohon kamar pada orang asing? Apa kau tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau aku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin? Atau….." pemuda itu bergerak memojokkan jimin di dinding balkon "bagaimana kalau aku seorang penjahat kelamin?"

"a… percaya kau tidak bukan orang jahat" Jimin mendorong pemuda itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "aku juga tidak mempunyai niat buruk. Nama ku Park Jimin, tingkat 2, Major in Pre-Medical dan quiz besok adalah penentu hidup dan matiku di semester ini. Jadi kumohon, bantulah aku"

"Ppfft Pre-Medical.." pemuda itu menepis tangan jimin lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan "cepat kemari sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Jimin segera mengambil tasnya lalu menyusul langkah pemuda itu. "kau belum memberi tahu siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menatap malas jimin lalu menghela nafas "Min Yoongi, Music Major" jawabnya. Lalu mereka berdua tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan.

Sebuah kamar yang sama persis dengan miliknya dan Taehyung, namun lebih besar dan juga jauh lebih rapi—terima kasih, Kim Taehyung dan kekacauannya.

"Kamar yang lagi satu tidak ada kasurnya jadi kau bisa tidur dikamarku. disitu" Sang pemuda—Min Yoongi—menunjuk sebuah kamar di samping kanan ruang TV yang berada dekat dapur. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dekat TV.

"Lalu, Min Yoongi-ssi tidur dimana?"

"Di sofa saja"

"Ah tidak, kalau begitu aku saja yang disofa. Tidak enak, masa aku seperti mengusir yang punya kamar" Jimin berkata sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Sepasang tangan memegang bahunya lalu memaksanya berjalan mengarah ke arah kamar tersebut.

"Tidak usah kau fikirkan. Yang punya quiz besok kan kamu." Yoongi mendorong jimin masuk ke dalam kamar.

"bagaimana kalau kita sekamar saja" Yoongi menatap Jimin seperti menatap sebuah spesies baru ditemukan. " _I mean…_ kita sama sama lelaki dan aku yakin kau juga bukan penjahat kelamin. Kenapa bertengkar seperti orang pacaran? Ide yang bagus kan?"

Lalu disinilah mereka berakhir. Berbaring dengan canggung saling memunggungi. Harusnya jimin tidak usah saja bilang untuk tidur berdua tadi. Ia malah tidak bisa tidur sekarang, merasakan ada sebuah aura lain di sampingnya.

"Min Yoongi-ssi, sudah tidur?"

"hmmm"

Mendengar jawaban setengah hati Yoongi, Jimin kembali terdiam dan mengeratkan selimutnya. Kalau begini gimana caranya bisa tidur. Perlahan jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Yoongi-ssi apa kamu Cuma sendiri di kamar asrama ini?" tanyanya pelan

"aku ada roommate sebelumnya, baru saja lulus awal semester kemarin. Jadi dia sudah keluar dari dorm. Dan belum ada yang menggantikannya. Jadi ya, aku sendiri."

Terjadi keheningan lagi, Jimin masih belum bisa tidur. Dia memikirkan segala macam hal, dimulai dengan rapinya kamar ini. Lalu barang barang bertema basket—mulai dari act figure pemain basket terkenal, kaos basket, bola basket dan juga sepatu basket bermerk—ada di kamar itu. Beberapa _sheet music_ kosong dan juga CD dari berbagai macam artis dan genre. Oh dan lihat ada sebuah figure lucu berwarna hitam dan _blush merah_ di pipinya, tampangnya bodoh sekali dan lucunya dia seperti tidak cocok dengan aura kamar yang _laki banget_.

Ia juga memikirkan quiznya pagi nanti. Betapa ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan dengan benar jika ia tidak dapat tidur, melihat si botak Prof. Hwang yang akan menjaga kelas Anatomy dengan ketat. Semua itu membuatnya mual.

Tiba tiba sebuah gerakan dari arah Min Yoongi yang berakhir membuat Park Jimin, 20 Tahun, Blushing tidak karuan. Pipi nya memerah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Min Yoongi , Min Yoongi bergerak memutar badannya dan lalu memeluk Park Jimin, membuatnya malu tapi mau.

"Aku bisa _mendengar_ mu berpikir, lebih baik kau tidur, sudah jam setengah 4, nanti kau terlambat ikut quiz"

Mereka berdua tertidur degan posisi Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan Jimin yang meringkukkan badannya di dada Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan dan _tentu_ Park Jimin tidak keberatan mengenai itu.

Ketika Jimin terbangun, ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Yoongi disampingnya, padahal ia yakin semalam mereka tidur dengan berpelukan. Dan lihat bagaimana pipi Jimin kembali merona mengenang kejadian.

PRANGG! "oh shit!"

Terdengar bunyi umpatan kesal dari luar kamar, sepertinya dari dapur. Jimin beranjak dari Kasur lalu keluar dari kamar beraroma 'Yoongi' itu. Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang berkutat dengan wajan—yang ia jatuhkan tadi karena ingin mengambil piring—dan makanan yang sepertinya berasal dari _conbini_. Ia memakai celana training dan kaos hitam besar.

Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, lalu ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali berkutat dengan piring serta sandwich dan _samgak kimbab_. "aku tidak memasak jadi kubawakan saja makanan dari conbini, tak apa kan? Lagi pula tidak akan ada waktu untuk memasak untuk sarapanmu"

Deg! Jimin, kalau kata anak jaman sekarang, sedang _simkunghae_. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan juga di perutnya terasa kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

"jam berapa sekarang?"

Yoongi melihat kearah jam di Hand Phonenya "7.30"

"Oh tidak!" okay, dan Park Jimin memulai panic attacknya pagi-pagi

"Mandi, pakai handukku dan sikat gigiku di dalam kamar mandi."

Park Jimin berlari kekamar mandi lalu dengan menggunakan jurus mandi bebek, hell dia akan terlambat jika ia tidak keluar dari apartemen pukul 7.55, karena kamar asrama Yoongi terletak lebih jauh dari gedung F daripada kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat di ranjang sudah ada pakaian yang dibawanya di ransel dan juga dengan tambahan _scarf_ warnah hitam yang sepertinya milik Yoongi. Setelah merapikan semua barang dan peralatan perangnya, ia membawa tas dan juga scarfnya ke arah dapur. Terlihat yoongi sudah terduduk disana dengan sandwich yang sudah setengah dimakan di piringnya.

"Yoongi-ssi, apakah ini milikmu?" JImin menunjukkan scarf di tangannya.

Yoongi melirik sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya "ah iya, Pakailah, hari ini suhu dingin akan memburuk" Yoongi membawa piring kosongnya ke washing basin, lalu menarik jimin ke meja makan

"Makanlah dulu, tidak mungkin kau quiz tanpa sarapan." Yoongi mendorong piring berisi sandwich dan _samgakkimbab_ "maaf hanya makanan dari _conbini,_ aku tidak bisa masak"

Pipi Jimin merona, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik walaupun mukanya masih stoic. Tapi tidak ada waktu Park Jimin! Ia melihat jam di handphone pintarnya. 7.48. dengan cepat ia memakan sandwich dengan sekali gigit dan meminum susu putih.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih Yoongi-ssi, aku sunggu berhutang padamu! Namun aku harus cepat cepat sekarang karena quiz ku sebentar lagi dimulai" Jimin membungkuk 190 derajat "Sungguh terima kasih, aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Yoongi mengambil _scarf_ hitamnya dan lalu memakaikan di leher Jimin. Kini jarak diantara Jimin dan Yoongi begitu dekat sehingga Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna _mint_ itu. Setelah selesai memasangkan _scarf_ di lehernya, Yoongi mengacak rambut pemuda berpipi chubby itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Semangat quiznya, sudah cepat sana pergi" Kini senyum kecil itu berganti menjadi senyum lebar yang membuat matanya menghilang. Membuat pipi Jimin menjadi lebih merah seperti tomat matang. Jimin lalu berlali kencang dengan tujuan menghindari Yoongi tahu keadaan pipinya dan juga jam ujian yang sudah makin dekat.

Oh Hell No! Jangan bilang Jimin jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru ditemui kemarin malam!

"Biarkan otakku membusuk dengan tenang"

Jimin kini berada di kantin bersama teman-teman Pre-Med nya. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah satu mahasiswa pun yang dapat keluar dari ruang quiz Anatomy dengan wajah bersinar cerah, lihat saja wajah para mahasiswa yang seperti baru disedot jiwanya oleh malaikat maut.

"Hush Park Jimin, tidak ada pembicaraan tentang pembusukan di meja makan." Sahut Sanghyuk, salah satu mahasiswa Pre-Med.

"Tapi sumpah aku tidak menyangka si tua Bangka Hwang benar benar mengeluarkan penamaan setiap tulang di dalam tubuh" timpal Sungjae

"untunglah dendamku pada Kim Taehyung membuatku bisa menjawab soal itu" Jimin mulai bangkit dari 'masa pembusukan otak' dan mulai mencuri kentang dari nampan Hwasa, yang tentunya ditepis oleh yang punya.

"apa hubungnnya dengan Kim Taehyung?"

"aku menunggu saatnya dimana aku akan mematahkan tulangnya satu-satu sambil menamainya" Semua temannya memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan aneh.

"ahem" sanghyuk batuk untuk mencairkan suasana "Jadi ada apa lagi antara kau dan Kim Taehyung?"

"Hell kalian tidak tau aku terpaksa mengungsi di koridor karena percobaan gila nya jam 2 pagi! Untung ada Min Yoongi yang rela menolong dan meminjamkan aku tempatnya untuk bermalam. Dasar Kim Taetae, tampan tapi nyebelinnya bukan main"

Tanpa di rencanakan, semua orang di meja itu tersedak angin. "Apa kau bilang?" Sungjae memekik.

"Hah? Kim Taetae tampan tapi menyebalkan?" ulang Jimin

"Bukan, yang sebelum itu!"

"Min Yoongi yang rela menolong dan meminjamkan aku tempatnya untuk bermalam?"

Hwasa dan kawan-kawan tercengang mendengar penuturan Jimin yang santai. "Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku mendengar kata 'Min Yoongi' dan 'Rela' dalam satu kalimat positif"

Jimin terbangun dari posisi pembusukan otaknya—menangkupkan kepala di antara lengan seperti anak kecil—lalu memicingkan matanya ke hwasa

"kenapa kalian lebay sekali?"

"Well, Min Yoongi yang kami tahu, tahun ketiga jurusan music dengan rambut hijau mint dan pakaian gelap dan kulit pucat, tidak akan pernah mau menolong orang yang tidak dikenalnya" jelas Hwasa

"Nyatanya orang yang kalian maksud itu menolongku, bahkan membelikanku sarapan dan meminjamkan ku scarfnya" Jelas Jimin sambil menunjukan scarf hitam milik Yoongi yang bertengger di lehernya.

"jangan jangan kau berhalusinasi? Mungkin kau sedang High?" tebak Sungjae yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah lemparan botol kosong dari JImin.

"Aku bersungguh sungguh, bahkan dia yang memakaikannya untukku"

Meja di tengah kantin yang biasanya ramai celotehan itu terdiam mendengar ujaran Jimin. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Ada yang aneh dengan semua atmosphere ini dan tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu.

Keesokan Harinya

Disinilah jimin berdiri, didepan kamar asrama Yoongi dengan membawa scarf yang sudah ia Laundry, dan juga membawa seperangkat sikat gigi dan odol _._ Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengetuk pintu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali, ia juga berpikir untuk kembali lagi nanti namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Nampaknya sekarang Jimin bertingkah bodoh, mondar mandir seperti setrikaan di depan pintu kamar Yoongi.

"ayolah jangan seperti wanita yang mengunjungi crush-nya, kau ini laki-laki" Jimin lalu memberanikan diri mengetok pintu di depannya

TOK! T-

CEKLEK

"o-oh!" baru sekali Ia mengetuk pintu, sang empunya kamar sudah membukakan pintu dengan pakaian lengkap dan sepatu _puma_ warna putih yang keliatannya mahal. Jimin memandang pemuda didepannya dengan mata melotot, terkaget karena 1) sang pemuda tiba tiba ada didepannya 2) damn that shirt, that style, membuat pemuda di depannya 1000 kali lebih HOT dari sebelumnya.

"Park Jimin-ssi? Ada apa?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang _stoic_ seperti biasa.

"oh tidak aku hanya…. ini" Jimin menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi scarf dan peralatan gosok gigi. "terima kasih atas scarfnya, dan juga aku membelikan sikat gigi baru untuk mengganti apa yang ku pakai kemarin" Yoongi mengambil _paper bag_ itu lalu menyeringai kecil.

"hanya ini saja? Kau pikir bisa memuaskan ku? Rasa terima kasihmu tidak kurasakan"

"e-eh! Ah ya, apapun akan ku lakukan, kau perlu yang lain? Akan kubelikan" Jimin panic tanpa menyadari seringai jahil Yoongi.

"apa kau bisa masak?" Tanya Yoongi

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya "Sedikit" Well, lebih dari sedikit sepertinya, karena ia harus memberi makan dirinya dan Kim Taehyung yang kemampuan memasakya O besar.

Yoongi menyeringai "Baiklah, Jika kau masak makan malam untukku, akan kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu dengan ikhlas."

"eh?"

"Kalau setuju kita berangkat sekarang, kebetulan sekali aku ingin ke supermarket membeli bahan dapur, ayo ikut aku!" Yoongi menaruh barang barang di dalam kamar lalu mengunci pintu dan berjalan mendahului Jimin. Jimin berlari lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan yoongi.

Sesampainya mereka di supermarket, Yoongi memimpin jalan mengambil segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya, sesekali menanyakan pendapatnya tentang mana yang dibeli pada Jimin yang terus mengekorinya dari belakang. Jimin sangat, _sangat_ terpesona dengan pemuda didepannya. Melihatnya memilih bahan makanan dan mementingkan kesehatan, sungguh yoongi akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik suatu saat nanti.

Mereka keluar dari supermarket dan berdiam di lobby, salju mendadak turun membuat suhu menjadi semakin dingin.

"kita terobos saja bagaimana? Toh Cuma sebentar dari sini ke asrama" saran Yoongi yang langsung disetujui Jimin

"ayo!"

Kedua insan muda itu kembali berjalan dalam diam. Jimin berdiri di samping kanan Yoongi yang berjalan di kanan Trotoar. Tanpa JImin sadari, sedari tadi ia terus memandangi rambut hijau mint Yoongi. Ia melihat bagaimana warna itu sangat cocok untuk kulit Yoongi yang pucat, pilihan pakaiannya pun membuatnya terlihat lebih pucat, Jimin yakin jika Yoongi mempirangkan, atau merubah warna rambutnya menjadi silver, ia akan menjadi sangat mirip dengan Jack Frost—Minus matanya yang kurang belo.

"Ku anggap itu pujian" Yoongi menyeringai ke arahnya lagi. Jimin reflex menutup mulutnya lagi. That Damned kebiasaan ku untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Jalan menuju asrama yang harusnya sangat cepat menjadi sangat lambat, ditambah kecanggungan akibat perkataannya tadi. Namun tidak memberhentikan niat Jimin untuk kembali melihat rambut Yoongi yang sekarang dihiasi salju yang berjatuhan. Tangannya menggapai kepala Yoongi, dan ia berhasil membersihkan salju salju sebelum tangannya di pegang oleh tangan lain—yang rupanya milik Yoongi.

"A-Aku hanya membersihkan salju di rambut mu"

"Ya, aku tahu" Genggaman Yoongi yang awalnya di pergelangan tangan jimin kini berpindah ke telapak tangan Jimin "Tanganmu dingin sekali"

"Karena kita keluar diudara dingin tanpa memakai sarung tangan"

Yoongi terkekeh lalu membawa tangan jimin yang digenggamnya masuk ke kantong hoodie nya. Jadi kini tangan Jimin dan Yoongi bertautan di dalam kantong hoodie Yoongi. Jimin terkaget melihat aksi Yoongi.

"Supaya hangat, Ayo kembali ke asrama" Yoongi menarik Jimin melangkah dengan cepat, tanpa disadari pipi Jimin sudah sangat memerah sementara bibit Yoongi melebar membentuk sebuah senyum yang indah.

Beberapa jenis makanan sudah tersaji dimeja makan dan jimin kini sedang membawa panic terakhir yang berisi _Jjigae_. Ia lalu mengambil mangkok untuk Yoongi dan mengisinya dengan nasi, tidak lupa mengisi mangkok untuk dirinya juga. Ia lalu mencuci tangan dan ikut bergabung bersama Yoongi yang sudah terduduk di meja makan sejak Jimin mulai memasak.

"Selamat makan!" Ujar Yoongi yang langsung menyerang semua makanan yang ada di atas mejanya. "aku tidak menyangka kau seberbakat ini dalam memasak, Jimin-ssi" Yoongi menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Jimin memerah lagi mendengar pujian Yoongi "terima kasih Yoongi-ssi"

Makan malam itu berlalu begitu saja, Yoongi sudah dimangkok keduanya dan sepertinya ia akan menambah untuk ketiga kalinya. "Yoongi-ssi"

"huh?" Yoongi memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jimin.

"Aku…. Aku…. Aku bisa memasakkan makan malam untukmu tiap hari" Jimin mengatakan itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak melihat Yoongi tersenyum dengan senang.

"benarkah? baiklah, kutunggu makan malammu tiap hari" Yoongi melepaskan sumpit ditangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin. Mereka lalu tersenyum dalam diam.

Malam yang indah, di tengah suhu dingin khas _First Snow_.

2 minggu kemudian

Yoongi baru saja masuk kedalam asramanya ketika ia sudah mencium bau masakan yang enak, tentu saja berasal dari dapurnya.

"Sudah datang hyung?" Tanya Jimin seraya memainkan sayur yang ada diwajannya. Yoongi merasa sangat senang melihat pemandangan Jimin memakai apron dan memasak. _Di dapurnya_.

"Jadi ini yang suami-suami rasakan ketika pulang kerja dan menemukan istrinya tengah memasak? Sungguh sebuah sensasi yang mendebarkan" Ungkap Yoongi sambil melepaskan sepatunya. That cheeky smile, masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, cepat ganti baju. Makanannya siap sebentar lagi" Jimin berlagak _tsundere_ sambil menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Menjadi istri Min Yoongi? Sebuah mimpi yang ingin dia capai.

Di waktu yang singkat—terhitung 2 minggu dari insiden quiz Anatomy—Jimin dan Yoongi mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka mulai memakai _Banmal_ saat berbicara, tanpa ada nada kesopaan, Jimin mulai tau kebiasaan Yoongi dan Yoongi terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jimin. Jangan lupa Jimin selalu memasakkan Yoongi makan malam jika ia tidak ada halangan. Semua berjalan normal layaknya dua orang pemuda yang menjadi sahabat selama bertahun tahun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pada sahabat

JImin sudah bersiap pulang ketika pemandangan di luar kamar menghentikannya. Badai salju yang tidak ada diperkirakan datang dan menyebabkan pemandangan yang menyeramkan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pulang malam ini.

"aigooo, sepertinya kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini, jimin-ah" Yoongi mengintip keadaan di luar dari belakang Jimin. Ia menarik jimin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya. Memutar badan jimin sehingga kini dua insan itu berdiri berhadapan. "Menginap saja disini, juga bukan pertama kalinya kau menginap" tawar Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Jimin dan tersenyum jahil.

Mana bisa Jimin menolak ajakan seperti itu?

Sudah pukul 1 pagi namun belum ada diantara mereka berdua yang tertidur. Jimin perlahan menyesali kenapa ia menyetujui usulan Yoongi, harusnya ia sadar bahwa tidur bersama 2 minggu lalu dan sekarang tentu beda. Gimana mau tidur kalau yang kamu inginkan cuma memeluk punggung lebar itu.

Jimin memiringkan badannya, ia menatap punggung lebar itu dengan intens. Ingin sekali ia tidur dengan memeluk punggung itu. Terbangun didekapan Min Yoongi dengan menciumi parfum maskulinnya. Sebuah mimpi yang juga ingin di capai seorang Park Jimin.

"Jimin-ah" panggil Yoongi lembut. Tidak terasa bahwa kini Jimin dan Yoongi saling berhadapan satu sama lain,membuat jantung Jimin berdetak dengan kencang.

"ya hyung?"

"aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" kata Yoongi tiba-tiba. "bilang aku aneh, tapi, aku menyukaimu sejak awal bertemu, tidak, bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu. Bukan suka sebagai teman, tapi, lebih dari teman."

Jimin terbelalak mendengarnya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia hanya bermimpi?

"ini bukan mimpi, Jimin-ah, Ini benar benar terjadi, aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku" Yoongi lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin dan memainkan jarinya "Aku sangat senang melihatmu memasak,jari-jarimu membuatku ingin selalu menggenggamnya, pipi chubby yang merah secara alami membuatku ingin mencubitnya, matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu. Aku ingin menciumnya tiap malam. Memang aneh, kita hanya bertemu 2 minggu, namun percayalah, rasa sukaku padamu sudah lebih dari 2 minggu"

Tanpak kesempatan menyela Yoongi mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, membuat Jimin merona namun bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan _confession_ dari cowok setampan Yoongi.

"Aku juga Hyung, semakin aku bersama mu semakin yakin aku bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu hyung, dimulai saat pertama kali kita bertemu" ungkap Jimin dengan pipinya yang memerah, membuatnya lebih imut dari biasanya

"syukurlah, aku pikir aku akan di tendang" Yoongi tersenyum, membawa Jimin pada pelukan hangatnya—sama seperti pertama kali mereka tidur bersama— "jadi Park Jimin, apa kau mau menjadi pacar dari Min Yoongi ini?" tanya Yoongi. Ia dapat merasakan detak jatung jimin yang semakin cepat karena dadanya juga sama cepatnya sekarang.

"tentu hyung" Yoongi tersenyum senang, ia melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu ia menunduk dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kedua mata, hidung dan bibir jimin. Khusus untuk bibir ia melakukannya berkali-kali.

"terima kasih Jimin-ah"

Mereka berdua tidur dengan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Udara dingin manapun tak akan membuat mereka berdua kedinginan, kehangatan mereka akan mengalahkan segalanya. Dan mereka pun siap menghadapi pagi berdua.

 **END**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Biarkan otakku membusuk dengan tenang" Jimin kembali bergabung bersama pejuang Pre-Medical di meja kantin, ia sedang lelah karena baru saja mengerjakan setumpuk paper tentang Kimia organic dan Genetic

"sudah biarkan saja dia membusuk" Hwasa dengan cuek menyenggol Jimin lalu duduk disampingnya. "oi oi, apa kalian sudah tau, Yoongi anak music yang kita ceritakan dulu, kabarnya kini dia sudah punya pacar" dan keluarlah hasrat ibu penggosip dari seluruh meja—terkecuali jimin.

"Ssst orangnya baru saja masuk kantin" bisik Sungjae "untuk ukuran cowok dia memang tampan sih"

"Tapi emang ada yang mau dengannya?" Ujar Wheein " _I Mean,_ liat saja tampangnya yang dingin, susah pasti mengajaknya untuk ber-romantis ria"

"Ada kok yang mau sama dia" serentak seluruh warga di meja itu melihat kea rah jimin yang sudah bangkit dari kubur(?) dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal sehat menurut mereka.

"sst dia menuju kearah sini" dengan seruan Sanghyuk, semua memasang _poker face_ andalan mereka

Yoongi memang berjalan menuju kea rah meja yang dipenuhi penggosip itu. Mukanya yang awalnya stoic berubah menjadi ramah, membuat semua di meja itu terpesona.

"Aku yang mau dengan nya" sambung Jimin yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin dengan menggandeng tangan Yoongi yang tersenyum penuh rasa cinta ke arah Jimin.

"A-APA?!"

 **END OF EPILOGUE**

Okay sampailah kita di cuap cuap author, pertama-tama Thanks for all yang udh baca sampai abis. Kenalin dulu aku Akashi Seikawa, pertama kali menulish fanfic setelah 5 tahun ga pernah kepikiran nulis lagi. Wkwkwk, mungkinyang belum tau aku dulu juga ada di FFN tapi di fandom sebelah, uname ku **IzukinoKanojo** , itulah terakhir aku nulis. Setelah itu laptop ku rusak dan aku lupa password ke akun itu. Waktu SMP aku sempet nulis fic juga di fandom Super JuniorXtvxq dengan penname **rezusparkyu.** aku nulis changkyu fic dan discontinued karena file nya ilang. Aku juga punya blog yang jarang dipake lonelinessofagirl dot blogspot dot com yang aku buat pas SMP wkwk.

The reason aku buat FF ini karena aku ingin menyebarkan virus Yoonmin kepada kalian semua, karena disini kebanyakan MinYoon ya, heheh buat aku Suga bukan Uke untuk Jimin yang jelas jelas a cinnamon roll yang imut dan menggemaskan,bagi yang setuju ayo follow author di twitter. Tinggal DM aja nanti kita tukeran okay

Mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman review kalian sangat berharga buat report kalau ga suka, silahkan PM aku jika ada hal yang tidak disukai, marilah bersikap dewasa. aku juga ada project fanfic BTS yang chaptered dan Namjin One shot, Cuma belum tau Kapan pastinya selesai, ditunggu ya!

Lastly, LOVE YOU ARMY, LETS FLY WITH OUR WINGS IN 2017

Salam

Akashi Seikawa

#teamBOTTOMjimin #TeamSUBjimin #YoonMinnotMinYoon


End file.
